


Untold Past

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: Awarenesses One-Shots [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Jay's Past, Military, POW/MIA, POW/MIA Awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: A case reveals something about Jay's time in the military. "Awareness One-shot" National POW/MIA Recognition Day (Third Friday in September).May come back later to edit and improve
Series: Awarenesses One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917124
Kudos: 18





	Untold Past

"Jay? Are you with me?" Hailey asks him walking up next to him at the crime scene.

"What?" He asks as if she pulled him out of a trance.

"Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah," he mumbles before looking around to where the coroner is getting ready to transport the body.

"Jay?" Hailey asks again. "I know that these cases can be triggering," she continues concerned, referring to how the body belongs to a solider.

"I'm okay."

Hailey shakes her head knowing if she pushes too hard, he will shut down on her.

* * *

"How do we know this wasn't a suicide?" Adam asks. "He was a POW. Can you even recover from that?" He asks back in the bullpen.

"If it was, why would he have defense marks on him?" Hailey questions.

Jay doesn't hear the rest of the conversation as he gets lost in his thoughts.

" _Halstead," his teammate calls._

_Jay looks up from where he is chained against a wall._

" _You got to stay with us."_

" _We're going to die here."_

" _No, we're not."_

" _We've been here for almost a week. The last soldiers that were taken were killed and dropped off after a week."_

_Before either Ranger can say anything, they are interrupted by their captors. "Look who's awake. Are you ready for a little fun?"_

_The two stay silent._

_The first captor, comes up to them and undoes Connors. He then roughly grabs him before taking him into another room._

"-ay. Jay, are you still with us?" Hailey asks.

"What?" He asks looking around to see that they are the only two left in the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Chasing a lead. Where were you?"

"Memory."

"Want to talk about it."

"No. Just you're never the same after being a POW," Jay tells her.

"Jay, were you..." she trails off.

"Yes."

"Is this case too much?"

"No, I just need a minute."

"Come on, talk to me," Hailey pulls him into the break room.

"We need to get back to the case."

"No, we need to talk. I need to make sure you're okay to work this case."

"It was during my second tour. We got captured and were held for over two months. I don't know why we weren't killed. The ones that they captured before us were killed in a week every time. It was more of a mental game than anything else. The thought that they were going to kill us, but then doing nothing except taunting us. By the time our unit got to us, they thought we would be dead."

"Jay," Hailey whispers.

"It's part of the reason why I was discharged. After I recovered from that I went back into the field and then there was the Humvee accident. Between the two of those, I was given a medical discharge. Both physical and mental reasons were cited."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't like how this turned out, but I'll look back at it later and see if I can change it. The thing that I wanted to highlight was National POW/MIA Recognition Day. It is the Third Friday of September. POW is Prisoner of War and MIA is Missing in Action. I know it seems OOC but I wanted to highlight this day and I couldn't get a feel on how to write Jay. I will look back into it when I have more time.
> 
> I also lied, there will be one more Awareness One-Shot this month. If you want an Awareness on a specific topic, let me know. But do it ahead of time, because I want to post it on the actual month/Week/Day.


End file.
